Formatted Emotions
by Noir-Vampyr
Summary: So much pain, so many people just passing by and not taking a second glance? Who can save Kyoko from the dangers of the razor blade?
1. Character Notes and story plot

Formatted Emotions.  
  
Character format.  
  
Name: Kyoko Johnson.  
  
Age: 15 3/4  
  
Looks: Kyoko Johnson has deep red, medium long length hair; it holds black lowlights in it as well. Kyoko's eyes are something of a mystery, they are blue but they hold so much pain, and are incredibly secretive. She is around 5ft 6" and she wears a pair short black skirt, a pair of knee high black leather boots, a black vest top, and a black open shirt... (Her underwear is black) She has a slim, toned body and is somewhat athletic. For jewellery she wears a silver cross (like the one from cruel intentions but without the drugs inside ^_^) a silver boot chain, and a lot of silver chains around her skirt. She has several silver rings on her fingers, and a name bracelet on her left wrist with the name "Kyoko" engraved on it. Across her entire body is a swarm of scars and on the every bottom of her spine lurks a black snake tattoo.  
  
Personality: Kyoko's personality is strange, she is quite and she doesn't really care what happens to her, she is severally depressed and is always slicing up her arms and chest. She has no true friends and she hates to be alone, she's pushed around easily and has never had any real family or friends.  
  
History: Kyoko Johnson was abandoned at the age of 4, her original family was Russian when they went to England they forgot her and abandoned her on the cold streets on London. Mr Dickinson found her and placed her in a orphanage, where a elder boy took advantage of her and beat her, when she was 7 he raped her on her birthday and several weeks after that, till he was adopted. After that Kyoko began to cut herself, trying to clean herself of the filth. After she hit 12, Mr Dickinson was informed of her well formed intelligence and he placed her in an all girl's school at her request her so called friends. Mokona (the leader) Miqua (Mokona's younger sister) Tulip, and of course, Reianna. The years past and Kyoko's bullying increased and so did her self mutilation she got a tattoo and sliced up her body even more. After she got pushed down a flight of stairs by Mokona, Kyoko ran away into an alleyway in London and violently cut herself, after she awoke she was still in the alleyway dizzy and half alive. Kyoko managed her way home and her self mutilation increased... Kyoko has never told anyone about her true self and how much she craves not to be alone in fear she'll kill herself.  
  
{Story line}  
  
Pairings: Kai and Kyoko.  
  
Plot: 4 Girls as St Lucifer's academy for girl's deicide to use their so called friend Kyoko to get tickets to see their new obsession, the blade breakers. Kyoko is somehow invited to see them. and Kai and the others dismiss her as a goody, goody girl straight away.... but slowly Kai finds out more about her and finds out how much pain she's going through he can't help but feel he has to be there for her. When Kyoko's "friends" show up and find out how much she's bonded with Mokona's crush Kai they take the bullying to a whole new level.... what will happen to Kai and Kyoko and more pacifically will Kyoko survive this? 


	2. Formatted Emotions

Chapter one - Formatted emotions...  
  
{Kyoko's dairy entry}  
  
Dear Dairy,  
Life is becoming too hard. I don't think I have the strength to go on much longer, I don't want to sound dramatic or overly emotional but it's true. I feel so alone, and I know no one cares; it's been nearly 2 years since Mr Dickinson's last phone call... A single question keep popping up inside my head... am I just an obligation to him... am I as unwanted to him as I was to my family? My mind is telling it can not be true, but then the things his actions have put me through... My heart screams. No one knows what I've been through, and I know my life grows darker in the shadow of Mokona..... Help me... please.  
  
{End of dairy entry}  
  
Kyoko Johnson was now a 15 year old girl She has glorious deep red hair, which was medium long her eyes glistened slightly with tears as she sat with her lap top at the window, looking out over the dark streets of the London city. She sat in her old dusty room in the attic of Saint Lucifer's academy for girls, with just one large window. Sitting among the large and small black silk cushions she closes her laptop and curls up..... Mokona has been the plague of her existence ever since Mr Dickinson placed her in St Lucifer's.  
  
Kyoko looked up as the moon hit her face, it seemed to scream at her, she turned her head away and walked through her large room and into bathroom, where she was greeted by black walled and frosted glass. She walked to the marble draws and pulled out a large velvet box with a silk liner, the large box contained scalpels, Razors, dissinfectant, bangades, wound wash, several black handkerchiefs, Needles, syringes, and safety pins.  
  
Her eyes glinted at the razors and taking the box back to the main room with her she sat on her bed. Since she was around 10 Kyoko's habit of cutting herself stretched deeper then anyone knew, she couldn't sleep unless she felt as though she was dying, she has to be bleeding, and she has to feel the cold blood trickle across her finger tips. Kyoko picked up the remote to her stereo player, it was around ten at night, and if her music was kept low enough no one would complain. She switched it on and one of her favourite songs began to play.... Deliver me (By Sarah Brightman) the beat filed the air around her, it sounded calm and contempt.... her heart beat could be heard within the music, pulling a Razor from the box she took it from its air tight pocket and watches as it glinted in the moon light.... She was wearing her nigh time clothes, a pair of black trousers which covered her feet and had hundreds of safety pins in them and a black vest top, which had thin straps. she laid her left arm off the bed and laid her head on the pillow, leaning over she took the razor to her underarm and swiftly cut herself, she began bleeding almost instantly and she sank back, her body curling she felt the blood trickle down her arm. Listening to the music she felt herself begin to fade, her body relaxing and falling, She felt welcome and excepted in this state nothing could harm her here, she would give her soul to lay like that forever. Softly she drifted asleep the music fading to the next track as she slipped into a deep sleep, tiny little blood splatters lay on the floor and they continued to drip.  
  
For Kyoko morning came far too soon, and for her first class today she had English, Kyoko Loved and adored English with a burning passion, She awoke and the blood which has trickled down her arm had hardened she groaned her head hurt a little, sitting up she picked up the box and walked into the bathroom, she would have to disinfect it and clean it, also wrapped it in bandages. Looking in the mirror, she titled her head and groaned she stepped into the shower and had a quick wash before stepping out; she looked awful her body was covered in bruises, scars and cuts. Opening the box she pulled out the wound wash and disinfectant which stung like hell, she ran the water and filled the sink, its heat was luke warm and she sank her arm into it washing the dried blood off her arm, the water turned a orange picking up the pray bottle she sprayed the wound and it began to bleed again slowly... after rinsing it and washing it she picked up and dabbed a cotton wool pad covered in disinfectant and gave off a hiss as the burnt her slightly.  
  
Kyoko covered her body in a towel as she made her way to the wardrobe. No one ever came into her room or near it... unless that was it were Mokona and her friends.  
  
Kyoko opened the wardrobe and pulled her usual clothing from it. A short black skirt, a pair of knee high black leather boots, a black vest top, and a black open shirt... She brushed her medium long red hair with black highlights and looked in the mirror, quickly grabbing her lip gloss and spiked black school bag she ran out the door and ran to class.  
  
Kyoko reached the hallway her class lead to and there by no surprise stood Mokona, her sister Miqua, Tulip, and of course, Reianna. They looked slightly mad and pissed off, Kyoko froze to the spot, not today, not now, her arm was killing her and she didn't feel well.  
  
Mokona noticed Kyoko and smiled at her which was strange... "KYOKO SWEETIE THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Mokona from down the hallway.  
  
Kyoko's face became distorted with confusion as Mokona embraced her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning Mokona, how are you?" said Kyoko still stupefied about Mokona niceness to her.  
  
"I'm fine... listen you know Mr Dickinson right?" said Mokona.  
  
{Kyoko's thoughts}  
  
OH NO! They couldn't know! they couldn't know how!?!?!, they know about me, they know that's why they're being so nice... she knows I was abandoned, no I ..  
  
{End of Kyoko's thoughts}  
  
"Yes I know Mr Dickinson... why do you ask?" said Kyoko looking at the ground...  
  
"Well can you ask him a favour for us? Please!!!" begged Miqua.  
  
"A...a favour?" said Kyoko as she looked up.  
  
"Yeah, you see Mr Dickinson is the manager of the blade breakers and we just love them, Mokona and Miqua saw them in Russia last month and well we where wondering if you could get us tickets to see them in china next month?" said Tulip sweetly... sweetness didn't suit tulip, she was always the mouthy one of them, she had a incredibly horrid attitude...  
  
"I guess, I can try, I mean I haven't heard from Mr Dickinson in like Two years..." said Kyoko... her thoughts jogged back to the day Mr Dickinson took her to Saint Lucifer's.  
  
{Flash back}  
  
A smaller version of Kyoko stood standing next to an old man wearing a brown suit. Kyoko wore a pair of black belt jeans and a vest top with a black blouse over the top which covered her arms, she seemed to be down, and sad, there was no life in her eyes she seemed so lost.  
  
"Well Little Kyoko what do you think? Do you like it; it will challenge your mind and body here. You'll enjoy it" said Mr Dickinson as he led her inside...  
  
Kyoko looked up, there she had a hideous looking black eyes, her excuse has been she had been running and she ran into a door frame. Kyoko nodded and smiled at least she was out of that orphanage, this place couldn't be any worse. "Its lovely!" said Kyoko smiling, she hide her anger, and sadness so well.  
  
{End of flash back}  
  
"But you have to Kyoko please, I have to see Tyson... he's so cute please!" begged Reianna, her eyes begged Kyoko they were near tears. Reianna was the only one who had any humanity towards Kyoko, she was a sweet girl, but she had fallen in with the wrong crowd... Popularity was all that mattered to her.  
  
"I can't promise anything.... I don't even know Mr Dickinson's number" explained Kyoko, but Mokona had lost her patience with her, she grabbed Kyoko and flung her at the wall, pinning her to the wall Mokona brought her fist to Kyoko's face, Kyoko looked at Mokona and feels to the floor clutching her face, she felt as though her jaw had been shattered...  
  
Kyoko coughed and looked at Mokona; she raised her foot ready to plant a sufficient violent kick in her stomach...  
  
"Wait!! I'll do it don't worry I swear ill do it! I'll get you the ticket just stop!" begged Kyoko as she held out her hand  
  
Mokona looked at Kyoko squirming form and huffed slightly as she walked into the class you... Tulip looked down at Kyoko....  
  
"You better! If not, ill make your life a living hell and put you into hospital personally!"  
  
Kyoko slide up the wall and looked to the classroom, she shook her head and walked the other way, she couldn't face class not now, walking she made her way to her room and let out the most high pitched scream....................... She collapsed on her floor and laid there, not moving, she laid unconscious....  
  
When Kyoko awoke she laid in the same position as when she collapsed and she kneeled up on the floor and coughed slightly, she didn't feel to good, but she knew she had to get those tickets, she dusted herself off as she stood up and she looked around her room, she hadn't eaten yet and it was around 8pm she had missed lunch and dinner.  
  
"Great....." said Kyoko as she sat at the window and picked up her laptop....  
  
Switching the screen and the laptop itself on, Kyoko began her search on how to contact Mr Dickinson, the hours of the night past quickly and each lead she had, lead to a dead end.  
  
"This is hopeless! how am I... huh what's this?" said Kyoko as she saw on link she hadn't clicked on ... "The BBA Staff contact centre.." read Kyoko aloud, she clicked on it and it came up with a page of numbers...  
  
She blinked slightly and it didn't seem to have Mr Dickinson's number on it.  
  
She read the list of numbers and at the bottom of the screen there was a note... To contact Mr Dickinson, We ask that you phone the BBA administrators office; your calls will be record for security reasons thank you...  
  
"Administrators office?" said Kyoko as she picked up the phone, it was early in the morning around 3am, she dialled the number... 15485 - 445855 {this number is fake - please reframe from phoning it - Ha-ha}  
  
A Sweet voice answered the phone and it was so pleasant it stunned Kyoko slightly, no one had ever spoken to her so nicely before.  
  
"Hello BBA Administrators office, how may I help you?"  
  
"Oh hi, I... I need to get in touch with Mr Dickinson" said Kyoko to the lady.  
  
"Ok ma'am is May I ask the nature of your phone call...?"  
  
"I'm Kyoko, I Know Mr Dickinson I just need to ask him something that's all I won't be long" said Kyoko quietly... why was everyone so nosey?  
  
"Ok Kyoko, ill patch you through will that be ok?" said the lady on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yes...thank you" said Kyoko sweetly as she held the phone to her other ear.  
  
{China - Mr Dickinson's Office}  
  
"Congratulations Boys you're the world champions" said Mr Dickinson as he raised his glass of coke into the air proposing a toast to the world champions the blade breakers.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kai, Rei, Hilary and Kenny all raised their glasses in triumph and smiled.  
  
"The blade breakers!" said everyone at one, and then all drinking their drinks the toast was complete.  
  
{The phone rings}  
  
Mr Dickinson looked at the cloak it was around midnight... "Who could that be at this hour?" Picking up the phone he heard the operator.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but there is a young lady claiming to be Kyoko she says you know her?"  
  
"Ahhh yes young Kyoko please patch her through I would like to know how the young girl is doing" said Mr Dickinson as he sat down, as he did he received a strange look from all of the lade breakers....  
  
"Who's Kyoko?" said Tyson quietly as he looked at Kenny.  
  
"I don't know Tyson I'm not a psychic you know!" said Kenny.  
  
"Hello Kyoko how are you...?" said Mr Dickinson down the phone.  
  
"Good evening Mr Dickinson I hope you will forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you, I hope I didn't wake you?" said Kyoko her voice was deep and tiresome.  
  
"You sound as though you have just awoken yourself little one... why are you calling and so late?"  
  
"Oh yes of course.... some friends of mine... they err that want to come see the blade breakers, and they knew I know you, and I've just remembered will it be possible to get some tickets for next months match in England?" asked Kyoko her voice filled with compassion as though her life depended on it.  
  
"yes of course it would be possible, you sound like you've gone out of your way to get in touch with me... tell me little one, When was your last vacation?" asked Mr Dickinson.  
  
"My last... Va...Cation? Err, Sir I'm not allowed to leave the country without your permission" explained Kyoko.  
  
"Oh yes I remember now... Well The blade breakers are in china for the next month... and I've heard you enjoy Chinese culture would you like to join us?"  
  
Tyson's eyes swelled slightly. "Great we have to put up with another Hilary!"  
  
"Tyson... Shhhh" said Hilary as she looked slightly angry.  
  
"Oh Shhhh yourself already" said Tyson annoyed now.  
  
Kai listened quietly; he leant against the wall and looked out the window.  
  
"Mr Dickinson, I... I thank you so much" beckoned Kyoko as she almost cried down the phone at him.  
  
"Your welcome, I will send those tickets to your friends how many are there?"  
  
"Four sir" said Kyoko....  
  
"And I shall see you every soon ok?" said Mr Dickinson as he bided Kyoko goodnight and hung up the phone.  
  
"WHAT OTHER GIRL!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Tyson please calm down, she's a very intelligent young lady and I believe with her skills her and Kenny will be able to come with a few new up grades" said Mr Dickinson...  
  
Kai opened his eyes and shook his head... "I'm going to bed"  
  
"Something wrong Kai?" said Rei as he watched Kai leave, all the Blade breakers and Hilary were staying at Tyson.  
  
{Back in England}  
  
Kyoko sat on the window seal slightly stunned, she was given a vacation... "Wow" said Kyoko as she shut down her computer, she felt strange a deep relief as she lie on her bed and feel asleep in her uniform, she was far too tired to change. 


	3. Dissapointment will they ever understand...

Chapter two - Formatted Emotions, Disappointment? Will they ever understand?  
  
For Kyoko morning had approached far to soon, she sat up to the screeching off her alarm as she wiped the sleep form her eyes she was greeted by a thunderous banging on the door.  
  
"KYOKO" screeched someone outside her door.  
  
"I'm coming hold on"  
  
Kyoko opened the door and there stood Reianna with a wide and glorious smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you....." shouted Reianna as she pounced onto Kyoko and gave her a hug.  
  
"Err your welcome by all means, but thank you for what?" questioned Kyoko her face full of confusion.  
  
"The Beyblade tickets for next months blade breakers match, they came special delivery this morning and they are V.I.P ticket, oh and there's a package for you too it's down stairs" said Reianna.  
  
"oh, thanks" Said Kyoko as she looked at Reianna, Kyoko stepped out of her room and made her way down the large and many stairs of the boarding school.  
  
"Again thank you" Said Reianna.  
  
"Your welcome" Kyoko's voice sounded faint as though she was afraid.  
  
It wasn't a large package; in fact it was a rather large white envelope. She picked it up off the desk and ripped it open.  
  
"What is it?" said Reianna.  
  
"Reianna, I don't mean to be rude or offend you but may I open this alone?" begged Kyoko as she looked at Reianna.  
  
"Oh yeah of course sorry" said Reianna and she ran off to go get breakfast.  
  
Walking back up to her room she opened the door and again locked it behind her.... Kyoko sat on her bed and opened the letter; it had come from London, The BBA administrator's office in fact.  
  
"Dear Miss Kyoko Johnson,  
Enclosed in this envelope is a plane ticket to china, and a passport... your taxi will pick you up to take you to the airport at 18:00 hours this evening, and please be waiting for your driver in reception on behalf of Mister Dickinson the BBA wishes you a pleasant flight."  
  
"I know he said soon but... TONIGHT!" said Kyoko somewhat staggered at the date her flight would be leaving.  
  
Kyoko had been excused from all classes and she decided to take her time packing her things.... Sitting on her bed with an empty suit case she decided to pack her bathroom things first.  
  
After a while Kyoko had made a checklist of everything she would need.  
  
"OK......  
Hairdryer - Check!  
Hair brush - Check!  
Shampoo - Check!  
Underwear - Check  
Skirts - Check  
Shirts - Check  
Vest top - Check...  
Laptop - Check.  
Boots and polish - Check  
And finally, my black box. - Check!  
  
"Err let's see what else........ " said Kyoko as she looked around the room.  
  
She suddenly spotted her favourite black teddy bear on her bedside it, was the only thing she had been left with when her family abandoned her.  
  
Placing the teddy bear in the suit case she zipped it up and looked at the clock  
  
The time had pasted so incredible quickly it was amazing, she has gotten a shower and everything and was again clean. It was 5 to 6 she picked up her ticket and placed it in her purse along with the passport Mister Dickinson has also presented to her in the white envelope.  
  
"..." As she walked the corridor and took the elevator down to reception, and was greeted by a man in a Black suit....  
  
"Miss Johnson?" said the man...  
  
"Yes" replied Kyoko.  
  
"Good evening, I am the driver Mr Dickinson sent to take you to the airport.  
  
"Oh, hi" said Kyoko as she shook the man's hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" said the man to her, his voice was husky...  
  
"Err yes" said Kyoko, the man took her suit case and walked her to an awaiting limo outside...  
  
"I thought I was meant to be getting a taxi?" said Kyoko as she looked up at the Man.  
  
"Mister Dickinson sent me this morning, he said it was a special assignment" replied the man as he opened the limo door to allowed Kyoko to enter.  
  
Kyoko sat in the back of the limo, it left St Lucifer's, and made its way to the airport, Kyoko had never really seen much of London, she would sometimes take a trip down the road to her favourite cafe, Madame Carci'irs but apart from that Kyoko had never really explored London, or any other country for that matter... She wasn't allowed to...  
  
Kyoko arrived at the airport and was now boarding her plane, she was just hoping to god it wouldn't crash; it was just like her to be jinxed.  
  
{Several hours later}  
  
"Where are we going Mister Dickinson?" said Max as he looked out of the limo window at the passing buildings of china they were all lovely...  
  
"Do you remember the young lady that phoned me last night?" laughed Mister Dickinson, both Max and Tyson had, both gotten extremely bad hangovers due to drinking Kai's vodka, which had brought back from Russia.  
  
"I don't remember no" said Max as he rubbed his aching head.  
  
"Kyoko right?" said Rei as he looked at Mister Dickinson.  
  
"That's right, I've arranged for her to come up here for a month, she's extremely intelligent, I think she should be able to come up with a few new upgrades for your blades with Kenny." said Mister Dickinson  
  
Their Limo pulled up outside the airport...  
  
"What's her flight number mister Dickinson?" said Tyson as he looked up at the flight board.  
  
"I believe its CHY849" said Mister Dickinson as he looked around the airport, he spotted a Young girl sitting on her suit case near baggage collection staring at the clock, she was wearing a short black skirt, a pair of 4" black knee high boots, a vest top and a black open shirt along with a leather jacket.  
  
Tyson gave up looking as he heard Mister Dickinson.  
  
"KYOKO!" yelled Mister Dickinson.  
  
Kyoko looked up and saw a rather large man walk towards her, behind him were several young boys.  
  
"Hello Mister Dickinson" said Kyoko as she shook his hand, she recognised him immediately and he still stank of his cheap cologne.  
  
"You've grown young one, your not that lil' Kyoko I found anymore" chuckled Mister Dickinson  
  
Kai not saying anything he lent against the wall of the airport, he looked at Kyoko briefly and then closed his eyes, folding this arms across it chest.  
  
"Kyoko, my girl I want you to meet the blade breakers, This is Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Rei, and Kai" Kyoko seemed to freeze as she saw most of them staring at her she felt so uncomfortable, she shuffled her feet and said hello to each of them.  
  
Looking at Kyoko Kai saw that she was also looking at him.  
  
"You must be Kai, leader of the blade breakers?" said Kyoko.  
  
Again Kai said nothing he just stood there, and nodded at her dismissing her from any conversation with him.  
  
"So Kyoko where you from?" asked Max as he saw how rude Kai was being, although with the blade breakers he had began to open up a little he was still the same old mean old Kai he used to be with everyone else.  
  
"England"  
  
"Your English?" said Tyson a little shocked.  
  
"Yes why is that so shocking?" said Kyoko as she looked at Tyson.  
  
"Its just you don't look like your English, I mean look at those majestics? Said Tyson as he looked over Kyoko...  
  
"Tyson that might be something to do with the fact she's a girl" said Kenny.  
  
"Who are the majestics?" said Kyoko a little confused.  
  
Tyson almost chocked as he heard her say that. "You don't know who the Majestics are.... Well do you know Robert?" said Tyson.  
  
Kyoko shook her head.  
  
"How much do you know about Bey-bladng anyway Kyoko?" questioned Mister Dickinson?  
  
"Only what I am told, the sport doesn't interest me much" Said Kyoko as she struggled to put her Suitcase in the trunk of the limo, everyone seemed to be in to much shock to help her, even the driver of the limo didn't help her, even Hilary seemed to be surprised at this, even she knew what it was.  
  
"You're not a blade fanatic?" said Kenny sounding a little disappointed  
  
"No" replied Kyoko as she closed the trunk of the limo.  
  
Kyoko stood there even Mister Dickinson stood staring at her, if she wasn't interested in Bey Blading why did she ask if she could have tickets to their next match.  
  
Kyoko blinked and coughed a little, she began to feel uncomfortable, especially with all the boys staring at her...  
  
Kyoko slid inside the limo and she stared down at the floor Kai sat there with his arms crossed still he hadn't even looked Kyoko or greeted her hello... suddenly Tyson spat out something that unexpected.  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
Everyone looked at Tyson as though he could be shot even Kai; Kyoko just continued to look at the floor of the limo.  
  
"How's Mariah Rei?" said Max as he tried to break the silence  
  
"Mariah? She's fine" said Rei.  
  
Kai opened up his eyes, and saw that Kyoko's fingernails were digging into the palm of her hand, due to being so uncomfortable.  
  
The Limo pulled up outside the Beyblade hotel and all the members made their way up stairs Max, Kenny and Rei all bolted after Tyson to stop him from raiding the Fridge.... Kai on the other hand just walked up behind Mister Dickinson and Hilary, Kyoko was left their on her own, she could have sworn she was wallpaper.... She walked to the back of the Limo and pulled her suitcase from it with a great effort, and then the limo left, Kyoko blinked and entered the hotels reception the office handed her own key and then Kyoko was left again alone to haul her bag up the stairs of the hotel, the elevators were out of order, sighing she reached her room and opened the door.  
  
Dropping her suitcase there by the door she made her way to the window and looked out of it, there was a pretty view of the back gardens, she saw a old blossom tree and smiled, it reminded her of herself, alone, no one would give it a second glance, and the questions would they miss it if it was gone!?!? Came to her mind.  
  
A tear rolled down her face she sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling when someone came in without knocking.  
  
"Hey Kyoko right? We are gonna go get some dinner want to come with us?" said Tyson as he stood jumping at the end off her bed Max and the others following.  
  
Kyoko hide her face with her hair as she sat up and smiled, Kyoko stomach growled.  
  
"Yeah I guess, err what are we having?" said Kyoko...  
  
"Ok whose up for Chicken?" said Max  
  
"No way Max, we got to have fish!" protested Rei as he walked into the room followed by Mister Dickinson, and Kai.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of eating fish Rei?" said Kenny  
  
"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!! Yelled Tyson as he continued to bounce around the room in protest....  
  
Mister Dickson chuckled slightly.  
  
"What do you want Kyoko?" said Hilary.  
  
Kyoko looked up... "I err, well I don't mind, I'm really not bothered" said Kyoko.  
  
Kai took a quick glance towards her, and then noticed her watery eyes and how she was hiding them with her hair.  
  
"Kai what do you fancy?" said Rei.  
  
"Anything as long as it will shut you lot up" said Kai as he crossed his arms...  
  
"PIZZA!" said Tyson as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Looks like pizza" said Max as he sighed, he so badly could have gone for chicken drum sticks.....  
  
{In the restaurant, after everyone had eaten}  
  
"Ohhhh I'm stuffed!" said Tyson.  
  
Kyoko stared at Tyson in shock; in less then 10 minutes he had eaten 7 large pizzas....  
  
Kyoko hadn't even touched a slice of pizza; Tyson had eaten it before she could have gotten some.  
  
"Well at least we all got something to eat" said Rei, he hadn't noticed Kyoko hadn't had a single bite to eat, then again neither had the rest, them, They had all tried to grab their own half of pizza before Tyson ate it.  
  
Staring at the empty dishes she sighed and drank the rest off her coke...  
  
"Yo Homes!" said someone as he came into the restaurant and sat next to Tyson...  
  
"GRAND-PA!" yelled Tyson as he looked at him....  
  
"YO! Who's the little lady?" said Grandpa as he extended his hand to greet her.  
  
"Oh this is Kyoko she's like from a girl's school" said Tyson as he picked up his coke and drank it.  
  
"Hi" said Kyoko as she shook the old mans hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure little lady" Said Grandpa as he shock Kyoko's hand lightly.  
  
"Well homes are you ready to go? Cause my bus is waiting outside and i'm roaring to go!!" yelled grandpa as he got up from the table.  
  
All the blade breakers got up and Even Hilary didn't notice the constant growling coming from Kyoko's stomach, Tyson looking as though he was about to explode.  
  
"Oooooohhhhh I ate too much!" moaned Tyson as he got up on the bus.  
  
"No kidding Tyson you ate like what... 7 pizzas?" said Hilary.  
  
Kyoko got on the bus and sat at the back, looking out the window she heard her stomach rumble again, she moaned slightly. She hadn't eaten in a while and she was starting to feel sick because of it.  
  
Kai saw her make her way to the back of the bus where she sat quietly, she hadn't said anything through-out dinner which didn't bothered him... he looked at her again and then sat down she looked oddly pale. He took Dranzer from his pocket and twisted it in his fingers, looking at how the sunsets light made it shine it flashed slightly...  
  
The ride home was peaceful apart from Tyson's Moaning about how he was dying; of course Tyson was just suffering indigestion  
  
Max was looking after Tyson as Tyson wouldn't shut up.  
  
Kenny Hilary and Rei were discussing Drigger's trainning program, and Kai seemed to be falling asleep.  
  
Kyoko's fingers played with her necklace, her necklace was a long cross, not many knew it but it was her favourite possession even more so then her teddy bear. She lay back on the long chair and stared at the ceiling of the bus.  
  
As the bus came to a sudden halt it through her forward off the chair and onto the floor, she had landed next to Kai's chair.  
  
"... "Kyoko didn't say a word, she stood up and looked at skirt, it had ripped."Great!" said Kyoko as she dusted herself off.  
  
Kai looked up he was lying down slightly and he again, eyed her over...  
  
Kyoko turned around rubbing her forearm, she looked down, and a red line appeared where she had cut herself earlier the other day.  
  
Kyoko walked off the bus, concealing her wound with her hand.... Kai and the others didn't seem to notice it....  
  
"Kyoko you want to join us for another drink?" asked Hilary.  
  
"Err yeah I guess, thanks" said Kyoko softly...  
  
As she passed Kai he heard her stomach growl, Kai remembered she hadn't eaten , every time she went to grab a slice of pizza, either max or Tyson would get there before her, it was her own fault if she was hungry she should have been quicker.  
  
Kai glared at her as she went past him.  
  
Stepping into the living room she almost fell over due to its huge size, she looked around and was handed a diet coke....  
  
"Err do you have anything a little stronger?" said Kyoko as she placed the diet coke on the table.  
  
"You drink Kyoko?" said Mister Dickinson in shock.  
  
Kai's eyes sparked slightly as he pulled a bottle of vodka out the fridge.  
  
"Oh well, I errrrr, I was kidding, it was a joke" said Kyoko as she could see the disappointment on Mister Dickinson's face appearing.  
  
"It wasn't very funny....." said Mister Dickinson as he glared at Kyoko.  
  
"I'm sorry sir" said Kyoko as looked at the floor and pushing away her coke... "You know what I just lost my appetite, I'm going to go to bed excuse Me." said Kyoko as she slide off the stool and walked from the table.  
  
"Goodnight" said Rei...  
  
"Goodnight" said Kyoko as she walked out the door as quick as possible and all the while why she was in there not one of them had noticed the blotch of blood on her hand where she had been concealing her wound.  
  
Tears ran down her face but no noise or snivelling came from her, it was silent.  
  
Sighing as she entered her room it was dark, Kyoko liked it that way, walking to the bathroom of her room she looked at the arm of her shirt, her hand had been covering it, and there was a large blotch of blood on the palm of her hand. Stripping herself of her clothing she turned the shower on... Her body was something of a stomach turner, from head to toe there were bruises, Cuts, Scars.... The only place which was clear was her neck and face..... Everywhere else, there were bruises, grazes, cuts or purple scars.  
  
Stepping in the shower she relaxed, the hot water began to turn her skin a reddish colour, she enjoyed the way the water made her feel wanted.  
  
"Hotter.... much hotter" she whispered as she turned the cold tap off completely.  
  
Her body was refreshed, but now completely red, Stepping out the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and sat herself on the bed taking her black box from her suitcase; she began to unpack the rest of her things... When she had finally finished unpacking, sliding the now empty suitcase under the bed.... Looking up at the covers of the bed she dropped the towel on the floor, and slide into a pair of black trousers and a cotton Vest top, which left her arms exposed. Emptying the contents of the black box onto the bed, she picked up a razor and tossed its wrapping on the floor, making a fist with her left hand she took the razor to her wrist and make a long 1 cm deep cut, the blood began to flow quickly, dropping her head on the pillow she watched the blood run down her fingertips and splatter on the ground quickly, she moaned as she felt sleepy, she smiled and feel asleep........  
  
{Two or three hours later}  
  
Kai looked up and brought the vodka bottle to his lips and swigged another mouthful once again, he looked at the remaining 3/4 of vodka and stood up.... it had been a while since Kyoko had left but she looked like better company then Tyson and the formidable happy days crew. Standing up he took the vodka bottle with him and made his way to Kyoko's room... He didn't really care but he was just bored.  
  
Looking at the floor he saw her light wasn't on, She might be asleep, well that was a great start, he knocked on her door...no answer.... tilting his head he looked down at the door handle and twisted it.. The door was locked... "Kyoko?" Again No answer, Kai gave up and walked to his room... He didn't feel right, he felt as though he needed to see Kyoko was alright.  
  
Kyoko had passed into a deep sleep it was a while before she awoke, she felt so sick, she stood up and went to run to the bathroom, up as soon as she stood she found herself collapse on the ground. God she was so dizzy she heard a banging on her door....  
  
"YO LITTLE LADY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP"  
  
"I'll ... I'll be right there hang on" said Kyoko as she clambered to the bed and grabbed her silk dressing grown... her wrist was still covered in slightly moist blood. She opened the door and looked, there stood Tyson's grandfather.  
  
"Oh my you don't look so well are you okay little Miss?" said Tyson's grandfather.  
  
"A little Dizzy but nothing I can't handle. What time is it?" said Kyoko as she looked at Tyson's Grandfather.  
  
"Its One in the afternoon, get ready sweetie, the Stan man is taking you lot out for lunch" said Tyson's grandfather as he bided her good day and walked away.  
  
Kyoko closed the door and sank to the floor, she moaned loudly and then went to the bathroom...maybe she would feel a little better after she had had something to eat? 


	4. Deliver me, Not

Chapter Three, Formatted emotions, - Deliver me? Not?  
  
Kyoko sat in the living room of Tyson's house, It smelt oddly of pizza, ham burgers and lavender, it had put a smile on Kyoko's face, she had always adored the smell of lavender. For the time being, until Mr Dickinson could arrange with for her to stay with Tyson, Kyoko would stay in the hotel, and spend the day with the blade breakers, For the past half hour she had helped Kenny with upgrades on Dranzer, Kenny had seemed impressed, She had suggested very tiny ball bearing magnets which if placed right, would give off invisible defence, increased endurance, and full throttle attacks. It had worked, Dranzer, had been able to carve through stone, within a matter of seconds.  
  
Kyoko was now sat on the floor in front of the couch, Hilary was playing with her hair, she had seemed to take a liking to it, Rei, Max, Kenny and Tyson and this new boy called Zeo where arguing about what to watch, Over all the racket she was just about able to hear Kai blading outside. Kyoko began to feel a little dizzy and ill her head felt incredibly light, she wasn't sure why? After lunch she had felt a lot better, she had felt stronger she wasn't exactly sure why she began to feel so ill all of a sudden.  
  
Shuffling a little, she pulled her hair from Hilary and stood, Hilary seemed a little down considering she was plating Kyoko's hair.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Hilary, pouting a little as she sat up straight now.  
  
"Oh I'm not feeling too good, I might get some fresh air and go home? if that's ok?" said Kyoko as she looked at everyone.  
  
Rei nodded "Mr Dickinson said Kai had to walk you back to the hotel, just tell Kai you ready to go home and he'll take you, no problem okay, and i hope you feel better"  
  
{Kyoko's thoughts}  
  
Kai? Kai! Kai wasn't exactly the easiest guy in the world to talk too, how did they except me to just go up to him and just ask him to take me home? The guy hadn't spoken a word to me, let alone even looked at me! And now he's supposed to just take me home!  
  
{End}  
  
"Oh... okay." said Kyoko, her eyes cast down and she shook her head; she was beginning to feel weak again.  
  
Kyoko walked outside the scent of lavender was stronger out here then inside, it brought a tiny smile to her face. As she walked outside, Kai didn't seem to notice her, She was silent and she hadn't made any noise, Standing at the door, leaning against it slightly she began to watch Kai blade, he wasn't bad looking, and from what Hilary had told her Kai was Russian, His hair was stunning it had two tones of blue, and his muscles, who knew a 16 year old could have muscles that were that defined. She smiled and took a seat on the porch steps kneeling down slowly, he still hadn't noticed her. Dranzer was magnificent, the way he shot up from the ground into Kai's hand on command. After breaking and shattering several rocks he turned and saw Kyoko watching.  
  
{Kai's thoughts}  
  
Wow...  
  
{End}  
  
Kai couldn't think straight, there was something about her as she sat on the porch steps watching him, her eyes seemed different, glazed over slightly. They didn't seem. Right. Kai realised what he was doing and her mentally kicked himself for it, he had been brought up not to let a female get in the way of his emotions, or his thoughts. He had been staring at her for the past 2 minutes.  
  
"Can I help you?" said Kai cruelly. This caught Kyoko of guard and she shook her head and frowned slightly.  
  
"Goodnight" growled Kai as he walked passed her and back inside, forgetting he had to take her home.  
  
Kyoko sat dumb struck, she just stood up, this was just what she needed right now, another reason to cut herself, another reason to feel warm and wanted. Another reason to bleed.  
  
She stood up still a little dizzy, slightly stumbling down the steps she began to un-plate all her hair. She walked out of Tyson's residence, would they even notice that she was gone? She didn't need Kai to take her home she could get there on her own, after all she had been lost in London and she had walked home. How hard could it be to get from Tyson's to the hotel?  
  
{Tyson's House}  
  
After Kai had walked inside, he had shot straight upstairs to get a shower, the others had been to busy fighting over whether or not which movie they should watch that they hadn't noticed.  
  
It was 30 minutes before Kai returned down stairs, his hair was dry and it looked oddly fluffy. He was standing in a pair of old torn up baggy jeans, and black boxers, around his neck lay a gold phoenix necklace.  
  
"Did Kyoko get home okay? Hey when did you get changed?" said Tyson, Kai became a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, you had to take her home remem.... you did take her home... didn't you?" said Rei as he turned to look at Kai.  
  
"No." replied Kai broadly.  
  
"KAI!" yelled Hilary...  
  
Everyone ran outside, Kyoko wasn't there; she must have begun walking home on her own.  
  
"Okay spilt up, Hilary, Zeo you go with Kenny go check the Park, Tyson, Rei and Max you guys check the Old construction site, and town, ill go check the bridge and the hotel, and ill meet you at the hotel to see if she's made it home?" said Kai as he bolted down he road It was warm enough for him not to wear a shirt, and he was already wearing his black trainers.  
  
Kai was oddly worried about her, she hadn't been looking to good, she looked a little ill, and then again she had been looking ill all day.  
  
"KYOKO!" yelled Kai loudly as he ran faster.  
  
{The bridge}  
  
Kyoko sat on the edge of the bridge, legs drooped over it, and she looked down at the river, this place looked so peaceful, the thought to jump off had spread across her mind more then once. So quiet, it seemed like a place that she felt safe and warm. Sliding down the large hill she sat under the bridge, it was dark, but still every warm. leaning over the river she ran her fingers through it, it was cool and warm, taking her boots off she sank her feet into the water it felt so incredibly soothing and loving, she gave out a sigh of relief. It felt so nice. Reaching into her leather coat pocket she pulled out a packet of razors, pulling only one from the packet she held it carefully in her mouth as she removed her coat and shirt.  
  
She smiled slightly, a warm gust of air blow under the bridge.  
  
{Kai's thoughts}  
  
I stopped momentarily and I could see the bridge in the distance, taking a breath, I couldn't understand why I had been running so fast, especially for this girl? I mean she was just a girl right?  
  
{End}  
  
Kyoko's feet splashed in the water, a wicked grin sat spread over her face, she took the razor across her chest, it began bleeding almost instantly, she enjoyed the feeling, and it made her scream inside with relief.  
  
She stretched out her left arm, and turned it over, she could see her veins, they stood out, as though begging her to cut them, taking the razor to her wrist she closed her eyes and made a deep cut up the length of her arm, it was deeper then she intended to make it. It bled quickly, and it began dripping instantly, the blood tricking down her arm. Holding her wrist over the river she watched as it dripped into the river. She smiled and laid back, she felt a lot better. She cut her left arm again, a little deeper this time.  
  
Kai picked up the pace again; He heard something he knew she was there. He reached the bridge and slide down the hill. Looking under the bridge, he saw Kyoko. Something was telling him something wasn't right.  
  
"Ky...O...ko?" said Kai, she gave no respond.  
  
As Kai got closer, he realized something wasn't right, in her right hand, she held a razor blade, Kai saw the pool of blood laying behind her and around her left wrist, her hair was soaked in blood, and she was laying unconscious.  
  
"KYOKO!" yelled Kai as he sunk down beside her. He pulled her shirt which was lying on the ground near her boots and leather coat over her wound and placed pressure on the wound.  
  
"Kyoko wake up" said Kai as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kyoko laid unconscious for a few more minutes and she opened her eyes. They were murky and full of sorrow.  
  
"...Kai?" said Kyoko Kai had her leaning up against the wall of the bridge; he had ripped up her shirt and was making sure her wounds had stopped bleeding.  
  
"Kyoko... what have you done?" said Kai as he looked at her he didn't understand why she had done this, Kai wasn't his normal self, he found himself caring for her, he wasn't as emotionless as he would have normally been.  
  
Kyoko didn't say anything. Kai, he wasn't in his usual clothing, and she looked at Kai "Kai? Don't tell anyone...please... I can't let Mr Dickinson down."  
  
Kai looked up at her, she still looked amazing, he tilted his head and looked at her slightly angry and confused. "You need help?" He felt her attempt to stand. He wasn't sure how she was even able to move let alone able to stand. He took her right arm and placed it over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help" said Kyoko as she pulled herself away from Kai, she lost her footing and ended up on the floor again. She sat there and began to cough heavily.  
  
Kai looked at her slightly; he was beginning to loose his sympathy for her. "Why are you so afraid of disappointing Mr Dickinson?" said Kai.  
  
"It's a long story" said Kyoko as her slid back up the wall and stood on her own.  
  
Kyoko went to take a step forward and fell into Kai's arms. He held her tightly, as though he was scared she might be hurting herself even more. Kai looked down at Kyoko. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?" asked Kai, he saw the full extent of scars on her arms.  
  
"What does it matter?" said Kyoko as she stood up on her own two feet, she was feeling a little better, her body could recover more quickly these days.  
  
Kyoko slide her leather jacket on, and picked up her leather boots.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Kai as he grabbed her right arm. Kyoko dropped her boots and turned to look at Kai.  
  
"...." Kyoko looked into of Kai's eyes, she was shaking, Kai wrapped him arms around her, and leant down, he planted a kiss to her lips and pulled away slightly.  
  
{Kyoko's thought's}  
  
Oh my god! What was happening, I ... it felt nice but what had, what had just happened? It felt so nice? I couldn't help myself I had to... I had to feel it again.  
  
{End}  
  
Kyoko's right hand, rested on Kai's cheek her eyes glinted in the moonlight, she lent up a little and responded to his kiss, her left arm, wrapped around Kai's neck smearing blood across his back and neck, Kai embraced her even more so, his arms slid down and around her waist, he pulled her close, his chest warm. Kyoko felt her bare stomach press against his, and it sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
The kiss must have lasted 5 minutes or so, before either of them even attempted to pull away. Kai looked into her eyes and titled his head. He hadn't understood what had brought him to embrace her like that. He felt strange, and Kyoko no longer looked as though she had just slit her wrist. Kai held her tightly, she didn't say a word. Kai pulled her back a little, she was exhausted. Kai picked her up and held her light frame in his arms, she was easy to carry, and she was relatively light. She rested perfectly in his arms, he looked down at her and tilted his head, he was confused, he felt as though she was now under his protection. He would protect her, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her....  
  
There was a small hand print of blood on Kai's cheek, as he walked to the hotel with Kyoko resting in his arms he felt the blood dry on his neck, back and cheek. He hadn't seen any sign of Rei, Max, Zeo, Hilary, Tyson, or Kenny, he knew they would be at the hotel sooner or later. It was getting late, Kai figured it must have been about 11pm maybe a little later. He reached Kyoko's room, and she awoke as he whispered her name.  
  
Kyoko looked so innocent in his arms, placing her on the floor she opened the door and Kai helped her inside. He would clean, and wrap her wounds now that the could see them all in the light of the room.  
  
Kyoko collapsed on the bed, seeming no longer to care, if she was in pain, rolling onto the sheets, her wrists has stopped bleeding, for the moment anyway.  
  
Kai walked into the bathroom it was relatively dark now, and he still managed to see well picking up the necessary equipment, towels, disinfectant, ect to clean her wounds he sat on a stool at the side of her bed, she was covered in scars, Kai could see more clearly now that she was in the light. What had driven her to this? Kai had to hurry though the blade breaker would arrive in an hour or so, Tyson would hold them up no doubt but not for long.  
  
She wasn't bleeding anymore.  
  
Kai felt her collar bone, looking at the wound which had been made on her chest and he watched as she suddenly flinched...  
  
"Sorry" said Kai as he thought he had hurt her.  
  
{Kyoko's thoughts}  
  
The feeling of that kiss still lurked in the back of my mind, I hated it, I wanted it to go away, Kai's touch was driving me insane, but I dared not move, It reminded me of the boy in the Orphanage, how he touch me, and hurt me, he never left me alone.  
  
{End}  
  
A Tear rolled down Kyoko's cheek as Kai's touch brought back unpleasant memories. Every day she had to live with the fact she had let someone touch her like that, and now she had no choice, she had to do it again.... Kyoko lay stiffly on the bed...  
  
Something wasn't right, she wasn't as relaxed as she should be. Kai started unwrapping the shredded shirt off Kyoko's arms, there were fresh bruises no older then a week old.  
  
"Kyoko? I'm not going to hurt you, you can relax" said Kai.  
  
Kyoko's stare went blank; she was slowly beginning to pass out again.  
  
Kai cleaned her wounds, and bandaged them, they were clean, but he would have to keep an eye on them to make sure they weren't infected. A Strong knock came at the door, around 10 minutes later, Kai had placed Kyoko under the bed covers, and she was still sleeping, Kai would spend the night in her room and make sure if she would wake up she was ok.  
  
Answering the door, there stood, Max, Kenny, Zeo, Tyson, Rei, and Hilary.  
  
"Is she here?" groaned Tyson as he held his stomach.  
  
"Yes, she's sleeping" said Kai as he pushed them back and stepped outside.  
  
"Where was she?" said Rei, thinking it strange that Kai wouldn't let them enter.  
  
Hilary noticed Kai's hair was a mess, and that he seemed a little flustered, and red in the face.  
  
"She's just a little shaken, she got lost, I found her under the bridge" stated Kai as he kept the door ajar slightly, he had promised he wouldn't tell anyone, so he wouldn't.  
  
"Oh, is she ok?" said Hilary.  
  
"She's fine, I'm just gonna finish up in here, and then I'm going to bed, you guys can go, I'll make sure she's ok" said Kai.  
  
Hilary could tell he was tired, she yawned herself, wanting nothing better right now, then to crawl up into her own bed.  
  
"Okay" said Rei as he turned around and walked down the corridor.  
  
As each of the blade breakers disappeared back down the corridor Kai sighed and walked back into the room he closed the door and locked it. 


	5. Alone and dusted

Chapter four. Alone and Dusted.  
  
Kai turned around and saw Kyoko lying in the bed, she seemed so peaceful. He stood there, momentarily and just watched her sleep, a single tear ran down her cheek as she wept in her sleep. Walking over to her, he sat down beside her and gently brushed her hair with his finger tips. Her hair was so soft, fragile.  
  
Kai laid down and yawned, he was sooo tired, he had planned to go back to his room and sleep there but he hardly had the strength to move, he smiled and put the blanket over himself, He had promised himself he would protect her, by what ever means necessary.  
  
Kyoko was awake she had been for a little while now, Kai placing his arm around her in his sleep had jogged her out of her own, but she was to weak to move she could barely say a word, let alone open her eyes, So she just remained still and quiet. Kai's embrace was warm and welcomed, though it jogged some unpleasant memories for her.  
  
{Kyoko's Thoughts}  
  
Would things really turn out for the better? Things felt right with Kai, I felt as though I could trust him, I could be near him, and not fear disappointing him, or letting him down. I had this feeling; I could trust him not to hurt me. I could trust the promises he made, and trust him to up hold them; I had only been here a few days. and for the first time in my life I felt truly free, truly alive, I felt like Kai would let no harm come to me, he would protect me, I felt something warm inside me, like I had been missing it, but now it was there... to stay.  
  
{End of thoughts}  
  
Kyoko stood up after regaining some of her strength and smiled, Kai was laying there, in his jeans, and nothing else, Kyoko smiled, she felt a little dizzy, but she didn't really care anymore, it seemed to fade quickly with her new found hope and faith. Walking to the bathroom, she shut the door and turned the tap on. The water was still the same steaming hot temperature. She stepped under it and moaned a little as the water felt like knives across her fresh wounds.  
  
Leaning over Kyoko switched the bathroom radio on..... One of her favourite songs was on. It was sung in Japanese, and she didn't understand it but she loved the song, and the energetic emotion that followed of desire and utter freedom. Kyoko gently moved to the music, it was low enough not to disturb Kai, but loud enough for Kyoko to here it.  
  
It was around 11:30am and it was strange for Kai to stay asleep so long. He awoke slightly and sat up in the bed, He heard the shower running and knew Kyoko must be in it due to the fact she wasn't in the bed with him.  
  
"Kyoko" called Kai...  
  
"In the bathroom" Uttered Kyoko as she stood still in the shower grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Kai was a little shocked as she walked out. There was some extensive scaring covering her bottom legs, and wrists.  
  
Kyoko stood fidgeting as Kai looked at her, she wanted to get dressed, she still didn't like males staring at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Kai as he sure the slight amount of fear in her eyes.  
  
"I ... I need to get dressed" muttered Kyoko as she shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"Oh." Replied Kai as he stood up and walked towards the door opening it he stepped out and turned around closing the door he smiled a little, Kyoko looked so incredibly pretty in that towel.  
  
Kyoko stood still for a minute to make sure Kai wasn't coming back in. She dropped the towel and walked over to her bed. Kai had made it, and he has placed all the bloody towels in the laundry basket, which would be emptied by the maid later on today.  
  
She looked in the mirror, and frowned, she couldn't decide what she should wear, and her favourite shirt has been ripped to shreds by Kai.  
  
Picking up a pair of black baggy jeans, a black thong and a black bra she placed them on. The thong was exposed slightly as the jeans hung at her hips... There were incredibly baggy, that they covered the hole of her feet. Having dried off her hair as quickly as possible she looked through her draws and picked out a half Torso bodice, which has long silk flared sleeves. She loved to wear this outfit when she was in the right mood.  
  
The top exposed, the black snake tattoo, on the base of her spine. She didn't care what Mr Dickinson thought. As long as Kai still liked her she was fine.  
  
She unlocked the door after placing on her red and black metal tacked boots and smiled as Kai looked at her.  
  
She had covered up all the scaring; only a small scar could be seen going across her navel.  
  
"W....wow" said Kai slightly, not meaning to say it aloud, but he lost all control over his vocal cords.  
  
Kyoko's blush was a violent red.  
  
"So, erm, where are we going" said Kyoko a little shakily. She hardly ever wore this outfit in public.  
  
"Tyson's, my clothes are there, and I need to get a shower and get changed. And then after that, Rei's Girlfriend is coming over with a bunch of friends" said Kai as he began walking down the corridor with Kyoko at his side. "If you don't like her... me and you can always spilt" said Kai with a little smirk on his face.  
  
Kyoko blushed again. "S...sounds like... f...un" she stammered.  
  
"KAI!" yelled Hilary as she growled at him.... "Your 2 hours late, you know Miriah and the white tigers are coming over, i want this place cleaned!" yelled Hilary as soon as Kai and Kyoko walked through the door of Tyson's house.  
  
"Whatever" said Kai as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Kyoko followed him, not really wanting to be left alone..... She turned on Hilary a she went to walk up the stairs.  
  
"OH MY GOD KYOKO!!! YOU HAVE A TATTOO! Screamed Hilary.  
  
Kyoko cringed as everyone turned and looked at her. Kai has also stopped on the stairs and looked at Kyoko. He hadn't seen it yet.  
  
"Err... i ....yea." said Kyoko as she tried to hide it with the back of her hand.  
  
"Let's see it!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Kyoko sighed and moved her hand away. On the base of her spine, was a dragon like looking snake. It was vicious and very evil looking.  
  
"Wow" said Hilary as she saw it fully.  
  
"When did you get it" Asked Kenny.  
  
"I can't remember" said Kyoko as she looked at Kai, He could tell she was getting very uncomfortable.  
  
"It looks like dragoon" said Tyson as she stepped forward and poked it.  
  
Kyoko flinched slightly as she felt Tyson's flesh upon her own.  
  
"Kyoko can I speak with you upstairs" said Kai as he held out his hand...  
  
Kyoko took it willingly and Kai walked her up stairs. Getting his first glimpse of the tattoo, He smirked. It was nice.  
  
"It's nice" stated Kai as he walked into his room, and let Kyoko sit on his large bed.  
  
"Yea..." said Kyoko. She sounded sad and she curled up on Kai's bed, her hair flowed across the black silk sheets easily. She looked like a helpless back kitten.  
  
Kai looked at her, he still wasn't sure what he felt for her, but he tilted his head and stripped himself of his jeans, leaving him in his black boxers. Kai looked at her. "Your not the only one with a secret" cooed Kai as he pulled the left side of his boxers down. There sat on the lowest part of his hip, a tattoo of a black phoenix laid.  
  
"Oh... wow" said Kyoko as she looked from her slumped position on the bed. She looked at Kai and reached out her hand, her finger tips touched it and she smiled. It's like she could feel the warmth of its black wings surround her.  
  
"The down fall of my being. Black Dranzer" said Kai as he looked down at her admiring it.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" said Kyoko as she sat back on the bed and looked at Kai.  
  
Kai smirked and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. Meanwhile Kyoko had found Kai's brush and was brushing her hair with it.  
  
{Kai's thought}  
  
What was I thinking, I'm here for her protection, and I'm not here to flirt with her. She needs your help Kai not for you to fuck her. I can't let myself get to close to her, ill end up hurting her. I don't want her getting hurt. I... I love her.  
  
{End}  
  
Kai's head was going crazy, he was becoming so confused he didn't know what to think. So many things about this girl were going through his head. Why did she flinch every time some one touched her? What had driven her to slice herself like she did? Did she have any parents? Why did he feel like he had to protect her so badly....?  
  
Kai stepped out of the shower room dressed in a pair of black jeans, black boxers and a dark blue open shirt. He smiled as he saw Kyoko brushing her hair on his bed. She looked so innocent.  
  
"Kyoko.... "Whispered Kai, as not to startle her.  
  
"Yes?" replied Kyoko as she didn't move at all from her position on the bed.  
  
"You can trust me. You know that?" asked Kai, slightly unsure, weather or not he should have.  
  
"..." Kyoko didn't reply she kept so quiet.  
  
Kai sat down beside her and touch her arm and she flinched again.  
  
"Why do you flinch every time someone touches you?" Beckoned Kai.  
  
"You say I can trust you right? Do you really mean that?" whimpered Kyoko as she got up and walked to the window, there were tears in her eyes as she returned her gaze to Kai.  
  
"Of course" said Kai as he sat on his bed. He has that dark and mysterious look that, the young boy had in the Orphanage... it frightened Kyoko more then she thought it would. She was so scared... those old memories frightened her, and still haunted her sleep every night, every day! It's why she hated sleep so badly.  
  
"Something happened to me, when I was very little. I haven't even told Mr Dickinson" uttered Kyoko. Her voice quaked with fear.  
  
"You can tell me" Said Kai in return. He stood from his bed and walked towards her.  
  
"Wh...When I was young, I ... I was in an orphanage. And there was this boy, he was older then me. But." began Kyoko, her voice quaking in fear, and she was trembling, it made her feel so dirty inside. She had always wanted to claw out that feeling.  
  
"But...what"  
  
"But he was different, darker. Evil. For some reason he chose me, out of all the other girls there. And he hurt me" shivered Kyoko as she hugged herself.  
  
"He hurt you" said Kai, staring at her.  
  
"He raped me" Uttered Kyoko so silently, I could barely be heard.  
  
Kai stood there, shocked to utter astonishment. So... That had been what had pushed her to this. To cut herself so violently.  
  
"Is that why you" Gently Kai took her hand and lifted up her sleeve. There it was the deep cut she had made last night. It stood out, from all the rest, her arms completely covered in them. It looked like a cheese grater had been dragged along her flesh in several different directions.  
  
"It's why it started. But unfortunately, my fellow students aren't much help" said Kyoko.  
  
"Students. You mean your friends which are coming in a few weeks time?" questioned Kai.  
  
"Yes." stated Kyoko. She looked at Kai.  
  
"Why does everyone want to me to hurt? Aren't I good enough?" A single tear streamed down her face she looked at Kai.  
  
"What! No. Don't say that. You're a lovely girl it's just that the people you know don't appreciate your talents. You just need to find the right people." said Kai; he wasn't sure if he should but gently his arms wrapped around her, enclosing her into a hug.  
  
Falling into Kai's arms, Kyoko broke down into tears; she clung to him as though he were her life force, the only thing keeping her alive. She cried into his shoulder. Weeping.  
  
"Don't let go. Please. I don't want to be alone"  
  
Kai's eyes shot open, he had just realised.  
  
{Kai's thoughts}  
  
This girl, she's had no ... no-one there for her, no one to ever tell her she is loved, or wanted. She's been alone all this time. ... You poor girl.  
  
{End} 


	6. The connection

Chapter Six - The connection.  
  
Things with Kai so far at least, had been perfect. After breakfast he had taken her for a walk and they had stopped in the park.  
  
"Oh wow Kai, you... you shouldn't have" said Kyoko. In Kai's hand he held half a dozen long stem still thorn fresh white roses. Kyoko stared at them in awe.  
  
"They will never compare to you, but none the less they are as pure as you" Kai had never been this mushy, he had no idea what was taking over him, he was happy, but he felt as though he couldn't have her completely until she, until they.  
  
"There beautiful Kai.... I. Thank you" said Kyoko as she lent forward a little hesitant at first and kissed Kai. Her lips pressed firmly against his. And he embraced her lustfully, wanting her so badly, needing her to set him free. He was so hungry for her he wanted her to be his.  
  
"Kyoko... I know this is a little sudden, and if you don't want to that's fine but. Ever since I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful, and when I found you under the bridge, you appealed to me as the most delicate thing on earth. Kyoko, I... I love you and I want you to go out with me. The question is though. Will you?" asked Kai, his voice was shaking a little, he was nervous and Kyoko could tell.  
  
Kyoko had, had feelings for Kai for a little more then a week now. She loved him since the first time she saw him. "... Yes, I will" replied Kyoko and she again Kissed Kai softly and passionately.  
  
Kai was slightly surprised she accepted and that she kissed him. She had become a part of him. It's like she was the only person he could ever talk to knowing she would not judge him for his actions.  
  
"My freedom" Kai whispered in her ear and he felt a shiver of delight shoot up her back as her arms flung around his neck. His hands on her flesh were semi warm, yet still held a gentle coolness to them which made her smile.  
  
Kyoko and Kai must have stood in the park hugging and kissing for over Ten minutes. Everything just seemed to slow down for them.  
  
Another week quickly passed, and the fact Leigh had noticed the blood scent on her clothes didn't change things. Kai was becoming a more open and in general a more loving person. Kyoko was changing into a much more overly confident person. She had allowed Rei to hug her and she didn't flinch once, Kai was kind of glad that she didn't flinch, because Rei was his best friend. Hilary, Mariah and Kyoko had gone out for pizza one day and Kyoko had become good friends with both of them. She was happy. She had lots of new friends; she had a loving and caring boyfriend.  
  
She could sleep in the same bed as Kai and know he wasn't going to touch her unless she knew and approved of it. She had learnt so many new things from her new friends. But inside she was dreading something. In 2 weeks time Mokona and co. were scheduled to arrive.  
  
'What would happen when Mokona found out she was dating Kai???'  
  
{A week later}  
  
"Hey Kyoko look, look over here!!" screamed Mariah as she dragged Kyoko by her wrist to the shop window. By now Kyoko wrist wounds had fully closed up and scabbed over, she didn't feel much pain anymore.  
  
Mariah was gawking at a glorious pink and white wedding dress. Kyoko wasn't at all interested, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. A shop which had caught her interest.  
  
"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" Kyoko grinned and bolted off towards the shop. It was a small gothic store, though in size it was small, Kyoko held a large interest in leather clothing, and such and she smiles as she went to run inside.  
  
"Oooof" Kyoko fell backwards and winced in pain.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" said a bright red haired boy about Kyoko height.  
  
Kyoko moaned a little bit and clambered to her feet. She stood up and looks at the boy, shocked by the site of his hair, it was the exact same shade as her own and she tilted her head. His eyes were blue like hers, only a lot lighter.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Kyoko in astonishment as she looked at the boy.  
  
The boy's name was Tala and there was quiet a resemblance between the too.  
  
"Yo!!! TALA!!! MOVE IT!" yelled a blonde haired boy that must have been around six foot tall.  
  
Tala said nothing to even respond to his team mates, just stood and stared at the girl in front of him.  
  
She was wearing the most amazing outfit. She wore a pair of high heeled, lace up plat formed gothic boots, the corset she wore held her breasts firmly and comfortably bringing them out well. The sleeves to the corset that covered her arms and hung off her slightly scared shoulders here made of light black silk. She wore was a short leather skirt and around her neck lay a thick chain locked with a very small hand cuff. And around both wrists the same. Her lips were slightly paler in colour and he couldn't help but feel as though he knew her. It was her dark and gloomy eyes. They.... they seemed so familiar.  
  
Tala shook his head and nodded, walking off to his team mates.  
  
Kyoko shook her head a little in confusion, did she just get checked out??? Maybe.... she didn't know.  
  
She entered the room and was greeted by the most glorious site, rows and rows of leather clothing, chains, and make up, collars and earrings. She smiled.  
  
"Wow" she whispered.  
  
"Isn't it" spoke a familiar voice behind her as she ran her finger tips over a complete leather dress that drove her heart crazy and she smiled, turning around she saw Kai, and he slide his arms around her.  
  
"It's beautiful...." quivered Kyoko slightly as Kai grasped her firmly pulling her tightly to him.  
  
"Do you want it??" questioned Kai as he kisses her neck. Kyoko's eyes were fixed firmly on the dress. It was a long black leather dress, with a very tight corset and long silk sleeves with hung openly as they reached the wrists. The boots she was wearing would go wonderfully with them.  
  
"What I... I can't afford it Kai." spoke Kyoko softly.  
  
"Go try it on for me" cooed Kai as he patted her bum gently with his hand.  
  
Kyoko blinked a little and reached out with the dress and took it to the changing rooms, under the leather skirt of the dress was several layers of silk to bring it out, she had assistance with tightening it and doing it up and she smiles as she looks in the mirror. It was perfect.  
  
Kyoko walked out of the large cupboard and looked at Kai. His jaw was hanging open on the ground.  
  
Never in all his life had he seen something so beautiful. He smiled at her and looked to the gothic guy standing next to him. He was holding a black silk cushion on it, was semi large silver cross. Kai took it from him and placed it around Kyoko's neck.  
  
"Wow" said the girl that has been helping her change into the dress.  
  
Kyoko blushed and looked at the ground. The dress looked puffy, like one of those very old fashioned Victorian dresses. It brought out her figure well.  
  
"Would you like to stay in it?" Asked Kai as he pulled out a silver debit card and handed it to the guy next to him.  
  
"Oooh god Kai. I ..." Kyoko knew that Kai was the grandson of Voltaire, but she didn't think Kai had all the money in the world.  
  
"Thank you... Thank you so, so, so much." Said Kyoko as she flung forward and embraced Kai tightly.  
  
He smiled and held her tightly and ran his fingers through her hair and he whispered gently. "I love you baby" Kyoko froze to take in the words he had just spoken and she smiled.  
  
"I love you too Kai"  
  
Kai and Kyoko left the shop and ran into Hilary and Mariah.  
  
"Oooh my" said Hilary as she sore the outfit Kyoko was wearing.  
  
"Aaaw Kai, that's so sweet" Said Mariah as she assumed correctly in that Kai brought that dress for her.  
  
The three girls and Kai all went out. For some reason Kai was happy enough just to be with Kyoko.  
  
"You are coming to the ball tonight aren't you Kai? It is the opening ball to this years tournament" said Hillary.  
  
The four of them all sat in a small extremely quiet coffee shop. Kyoko stopped suddenly holding her glass of frosty strawberry juice to her lips.  
  
"Ball?" she questioned looking at Kai confusingly.  
  
"I haven't told Kyoko yet..." spoke Kai. "Yes ball... tonight in town they are holding an opening ball for this year's beyblade tournament... I was hoping you would go with me as my date. Their will be around 50 people attending." explained Kai.  
  
Kyoko was a little hesitant at first she wasn't sure what to say but eventually she accepted and she agreed to going with him.  
  
{Later that night}  
  
Everyone was at Tyson's house, getting ready for the ball which started in two hours. Kyoko had got changed and washed and got changed back into the same dress, even though she had chosen to wear a pair of high heeled back sandals with it. She had had her nails manicures and she was looking lovely, There was one major difference about Kyoko now.... Her medium length air was pure black. Not one ounce of red showed. She looked like something from a nightmare.  
  
Her hair was crisp and sharply straightened. She had, had black roses weaved into her hair as well.  
  
Mariah was wearing a short pink Chinese style dress with pink sandals her hair had been placed up into a bun, Hilary was wearing the same basically, but she was wearing a longer white Chinese dress with smaller white business shoes.  
  
The guys how ever were all wearing tuxedoes. They all looked fabulous...  
  
When the girls began to appear, each guy head trouble keeping their jaws in control - But when Kyoko appeared - Every guy lost control of there jaws including the girls - Kenny seemed a little afraid.  
  
Kyoko smiled and blushed slightly as Kai came up behind her and began to kiss her neck gently. Kai saw her hair and feel in love with her all over again as he nuzzles her neck and kissed it.  
  
"You look lovely...as always" Muttered Kai as he took her hand and walked outside the door into their limozine.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone arrived at the ball. It was held in a large hall, it was tiny compared to the one Kyoko had seen in England. It was absolutely massive. It has a slight gothic architecture, which brought a gentle smirk to her face. There was classical music playing and many couples ranging from all aged, dancing on the floor.  
  
Everyone was in formal wear and it brought a huge smile to Kyoko's face. She felt like royalty and she smiled. "Oooh my god Kai, this is... Wonderful" Whispered Kyoko as she looked at Kai.  
  
He smiled and nodded as he took her hand and lead her over to a quiet corner, He held two glasses of champagne in his hand.  
  
"To us?" Said Kai gently as he handed a glass to Kyoko and he lifted his own.  
  
Kyoko smiled as she took her own glass and she lifted it as well, wrapping her arm around Kai's as it would be tradition to drink like this at an English wedding. Each of them took a sip of their drink and smiles as they then gently kissed.  
  
"Woooohoooo" shouted someone ... That voice to Kyoko was someone that struck fear into her very soul.  
  
Kyoko froze and began a deadly still statue as she looked up and saw a boy with Red hair and a blue band wrapped around his forehead.  
  
"Piss off Johnny" Growled Kai.  
  
Kyoko let go of her glass as a young woman in a lovely slim flowy white dress joined Johnny, she had long blonde hair that was held up in a bun with two silver sticks, with strands hanging down covering portions of her face....  
  
"M....Miqua?" Kyoko stared in disbelief.  
  
"Well hello Kyoko" Miqua was Mokona's sister, she had always hated Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko stared in absolute fear at Miqua and Kai could tell she was afraid, something was different about... She was petrified of her.  
  
"Kyoko come on let's go... I want to show you something" Said Kai as he took her hand gently he also wrapped his arms around her protecting her.  
  
"Kyoko Is that Miqua? As in Mokona's sister? The girl you told me about?" questioned Kai as he pulled her off, into a private sector of the hall.  
  
Kyoko nodded gently, her eyes fluttering around the room like a scared mouse in a hall of cats. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and whispered to her. "Its okay, I wont let them hurt you. I'm here"  
  
Suddenly, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei came over..... Also tagging along were a set of four girls.  
  
One who possessed blonde hair! Who stood in a slim white dress which had already been identified as Miqua? She was clinging to the blonde and very joyful max.  
  
Another in a light green dress that had dark extremely long blue hair, She held onto Tyson as though a serpent. This was Reianna. The Tyson 'fanatic'  
  
Next was the bright and joyful Tulip - She was clinging quiet happily to Kenny; Tulip was wearing a medium length skirt with a very pretty pink blouse. Her tamed dark purple hair shone like the moon.  
  
Then ... Kyoko stood in utter fear as a young girl the same height as herself clung to Rei. The young girl had light orange hair and her eyes were just as bright as her hair. She was wearing a short and very slim black dress that had all the boys drooling over her.  
  
"M....M...Mokona" Stuttered Kyoko in fear.  
  
"Why hello Kyoko" Mokona's voice was dark and cruel, she didn't take the fact well that Kyoko was clinging to Kai.  
  
{Information}  
  
Kyoko's and Mokona's past was something of a dark shadow that not even the bravest enjoy or liked to dive into. Mokona had always been semi jealous of what Kyoko was capable of in class. After gymnastics one day, Kyoko had shown her teacher that she could back flip and everything else. This had scorched Mokona like a hot knife sinking into cold butter. After gym Mokona and her friends... They had all beaten her up, leaving her stranded on the floor of the showers. No one discovered her unconscious. She had to limp her way upstairs.  
  
Again after a class in English, Kyoko had been having a heated discussion with the teacher about Shakespeare and William Blake. Mokona he taken her to the schools swimming pool and tried to drown her. Kyoko feared Mokona, and it showed. One particular event would stay with Kyoko forever, the time she had almost died thanks to the hands of Mokona.  
  
It had been late at night... A Week before the night were she was going to end her life. She was exiting the building, wanting to go for a stroll. When outside in the grounds of the School. She had seen Mokona holding someone... A boy. Boys were forbidden on the school grounds.  
  
Mokona had spotted Kyoko... And she had nearly beaten Kyoko to death, constantly kicking her in the stomach, Kyoko couldn't breathe, she was coughing up blood, eventually she passed out after Mokona had placed a sufficient kick to the head.  
  
Kyoko was kind of disappointed to have woken up. Kyoko didn't know how to fight back, let alone she didn't have the strength...  
  
{End of past information}  
  
Kyoko flinched as Rei and Mokona stepped closer. Kyoko stepped backwards, pulling away from Kai and suddenly she out flat sprinted from the building, running as fast as she could, panting in fear.  
  
Kai stared after her before bolting himself.... Running after Kyoko, he reached the outside of the building and couldn't see her.... Out of the corner of his eye he saw something black run into an alleyway...  
  
He followed it. Sitting on the floor perched up against the wall Kyoko sat there her hands over her ears and she was sobbing, obvious she was trying to control herself...  
  
"Mustn't cut... Promised Kai" She muttered to herself as she bit into her lip.  
  
Kai stared down at her and sat next to her, He had never really understood the fear Kyoko had described until tonight.... He had seen the fear in her eyes... "What has she done to you, to get you this frightened?" asked Kai... There was no reply just endless mutterings of fear and concentration...  
  
{Across town}  
  
"Who was she Tala?" said Ian as he dropped himself onto the couch of the demolition boy's hotel room...  
  
"..." It took a while for Tala to register the question, he was deep in thought..."I ... I don't know, but I feel as though I've met her before, I've seen her eyes before but I'm not sure where" Tala's voice seemed slightly concerned, and distracted.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Spencer, who had been eaves dropping on the convocations.  
  
"Her eyes... I've seen them somewhere, but I... I just can't place them..." Tala stood up and rubbed his head... "I'll be in my room... " He muttered as he walked towards the large black doors of his room and he smiled a little as he dropped onto his bed, then suddenly something clicked...  
  
"Kyoko" He whispered gently as he bolted up from his bed and ran to his closet... He flung open the draws and started to dive through his belongings, items thrown all over the place, and he found something, Suddenly coming across a black book, Tala used to keep his journal entries in there when he was 12, he remembered Kyoko.. He could never forget her. He shifted the pages of the book, and a medium 8x10 photograph fell out, there were two small children standing in that photo.... Both with blazing red hair, both with starling blue eyes... Tala smiled..... He looked at the eyes of the small girl, it was her... "Kyoko" Those had been the eyes he saw today.  
  
Tala had to find her again, that's all he knew... He had to see her.... He had to tell her.  
  
Bolting up from the floor, he didn't know exactly where to start looking, but he had a faint idea.... 


End file.
